You Haven't Seen The Last of Me
by LadyLikeXO
Summary: Eric x OC - Isabella Parker's life is turned upside down when she's attacked; her life now rests in the hands of none other than Eric Northman. What will he do when he finds out that he now holds a girl who is most certainly not human? Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! I finally broke down and made my first fan-fiction! I'm not promising anything amazing, seeing as there will be literally no plotting; I'm just winging it!

This takes place during season 2 – episode 3, where Sookie gets scratched by the half bull/half man.

There's one thing you should know before starting; I'm not sure how much of the plot I'll be using from the TV show. Mary Ann won't be appearing in my story, for example; this was more of just a way to get my character introduced to you all. I hope this doesn't confuse you!

Credit for the title of this story goes to the song by Cher, from the Burlesque soundtrack.

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything from it. The only things I own in this story are my original characters and the ideas that I come up with.**

**

* * *

**

"No, no, no! Don't crap out on me!"

I tried – unsuccessfully, I might add – to get my cell phone to turn back on, though it was no use; the thing was dead.

Well, this is what I got for forgetting to fill up my car with gas, I thought to myself as I trudged along the side of the road. I'd been on my way to Shreve Port for some shopping, and had over-estimated how far it would be. Now, because of my lack of planning, I was stuck walking the rest of the way to the town to find a gas station. My cell phone had been keeping the side of the road lit a little better for me, but now, it was just dark… and quiet.

That was, until I heard heavy breathing.

My head whipped around, sending long, chocolate brown curls flying into my face. I listened closely for any signs of life, when I heard it again.

My heart began pounding like mad, and I knew that something was after me; I could feel it. Within a moment, I was running as quickly as I could, even if I knew I wouldn't be quick enough; I couldn't just stand there. The cool night air whipped at my pale face as I ran until I felt a horrible pain run the length of my back, making me fall face-first into the grass with a scream.

My body quickly began to go numb, and as my eyes began to slowly close, I was sure I was dying.


	2. Tall, Blonde Angel

_Well_, I thought, _if this is heaven, the angels sure bicker a lot_.

I had woken up to the sound of a deep male voice speaking to a female voice, both sounding quite smooth and graceful. I wanted to ask where I was, but I couldn't even muster up the energy to open my eyes.

"How much longer?" The male voice questioned; he was next to where I laid, by the sounds of it. It wasn't until then that I realized I was lying on my stomach on a very hard surface… was I lying on a table?

"She should be here any moment; why are you so uptight, Eric? It's not like you to care for a human"

"I am merely intrigued to find out what is so special about this one, and I can't do so if she dies." He – Eric, it seemed – replied to the woman.

At the thought of dying, I wanted to yell and scream, plead with someone to help me… but I couldn't. Before I knew it, I was passing out again.

* * *

I awoke some time later to the sound of screaming. Didn't they know I was trying to sleep?

After a few moments, when I felt someone prodding at my back, I realized that the screaming was coming from my own mouth.

"Looks like someone's awake"

My bright green eyes – the color of emeralds – finally opened and I felt my body moving up and down with each quick breath I took. It seems I was in some type of bar… with a very tall blonde man looking down at me.

"Wh-What happened?" I stammered out, using quite a bit of my diminishing energy to do so.

"You were attacked" A new voice stated simply.

I looked over to my side to find a tiny old woman bending over my body; she looked like a doctor, so I didn't stop her. Not that I could've if I wanted to.

I was about to question the old woman further until I felt something being poured onto my bare back – the back of my shirt torn open – and felt the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I screamed and writhed on the table, my eyes tearing up as I begged her to stop.

Unfortunately, she did not comply.

Instead, the blonde vampire moved a chair by my head and sat down. With a blank expression on his face, he proceeded to take my wrists into his large hands. He took them away from my sides and held them together, binding them together underneath the table.

For a long time, I screamed and cried, begging them to let me just die; I had never wished for death, but at that moment, I only wanted peace.

At some point, the pain stopped, and my exhausted body lay limp on the table. My wrists were let go and I felt my eyes beginning to shut.

"You know what to do, vampire." The old woman said.

"Thank-you, Dr. Ludwig." Eric responded, only to have a string of curse words thrown his way.

As I began to drift, I heard the disgusting sound of something – or someone – biting into flesh. Soon, I felt someone opening my mouth and pressing something wet to it. Out of instinct, I began to suck on it, feeling my hair being pushed away from my face.

"That's it; after you're done, you can rest" I heard Eric say in a low voice.

After drinking – from whatever was pressed to my lips – for a while, it was taken away, and I felt exhaustion taking over.

"Good girl" He said with a low chuckle.

Within moments, I was asleep, leaving myself in the hands of the blonde vampire.

* * *

"Ugh"

A soft groan emitted from my lips before I opened my eyes, inspecting my surroundings… only to realize I wasn't in my own home.

I quickly sat up, narrowing my eyes as I attempted to remember what had happened. It took a few moments, but it came flooding back soon enough. I felt my eyes widen as I quickly stood up, regretting it soon.

My hand flew to my back, tenderly holding it; it was definitely better than it had been, but it hadn't completely healed. I found myself wondering, as I walked to the door of the bedroom I was currently in, how it had healed so quickly in the first place.

_You don't have time to worry about that, Bella!_ I thought. _Just get out while you still can_.

My pale hand reached up to grasp the door knob, twisting it as quietly as I could manage before opening the door.

In the heat of the moment, I quickly began to hurry out of the room. Unfortunately, my body hit something hard, and I fell back onto the floor, staring up at what had been blocking my way in shock.

The tall blonde vampire from the bar smirked down at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

Well there it is! The end of my first chapter!

I hope you guys liked it – if anyone's even reading it, that is – and I would adore some reviews! I'm always looking for suggestions on how to improve my writing.

Where do you guys think it'll go from here? I'm interested to hear your predictions!


	3. TinkerBella

I sat still for a few moments before quickly scrambling back on the floor to put some space between myself and the vampire.

"What is going on?" I demanded to know, my voice much firmer than the last time I'd spoken to him.

Eric chuckled and was next to me in an instant, kneeling down to invade my personal space; I was sure he could see the glare planted on my face, though he didn't budge.

"You were attacked by a supernatural being, and a few of my own children found you in the woods. They brought you back to my bar and I had you healed" He said, hauling me to my feet in seconds. Just as quickly, he took my arm in his grasp and spun me around so my back faced him, and lifted the back of my shirt.

I felt his cool fingers on the healing scars on my back and winced, reaching back to try and quickly swat his hand away.

I quickly spun back around to face him and crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.

"Would you mind keeping your hands to yourself? I realize that's a foreign concept to you vampires, but you could at least try" I snapped, blowing a stray curl out of my face with a quick breath.

I kept waiting for Eric to yell at me or bite me… but only found him laughing at me; outright laughing. What was wrong with him?

"You're like my own little Tinkerbell, aren't you Isabella?" Eric chuckled before taking my arm in his grasp again and hauling me back to the bed. "What with all of the stomping around in a fit. And just look at you; what are you, 5'2"?"

My eyes widened, not only at the amusement in his voice, but also when he called me by name.

"I'm 5'3", thank you very much," I began as I felt the blood-red silk sheets against my back.

It was at that moment that I realized I matched the room. It was decorated in blacks and reds – with no windows, I might add – and I was wearing a red shirt that red "Fangtasia" across the chest… with no pants on.

My eyes widened again as I quickly worked to cover up my panties with the blanket.

"Where did my clothes go? And how do you know my name?" My words came out in a rush as they crossed my mind. I was quickly silenced, however, when Eric sat beside me on the bed, clearly looking irritated.

"They got wrecked when you were attacked, and I went through your purse. Now will you be quiet before you give me a headache?" Eric spoke in a monotone, lifting his wrist to his mouth and extending his fangs.

"What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly, gulping as I began to scoot away from him on the bed; I had no idea why I was full of so many questions… the only thing that popped into mind was my fear of not being aware of any of my surroundings.

"I clearly did not give you enough of my blood; your wounds haven't healed yet." With that, he bit into his wrist and I watched as blood began to pool.

"You gave me your blood?" I shrieked, quickly trying to get off of the bed.

Before I could manage to set my feet on the floor, I was being tugged by my arm back over to the large vampire. I really did feel like a pixie in comparison to him, and this realization made me angry.

"Yes, I gave you some of my blood, and you are going to take more." His words were firm and commanding, though I still tried to shove against him.

Eric finally grew tired of my struggling and planted my head in his lap with one of his hands holding the back of my head. His other, with the bleeding wrist, forced me to open my mouth, only to have the blood forced into my mouth.

A muffled scream escaped my lips as I was forced to drink the blood, no matter how much struggling I did. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I coughed, refusing to let the blood into my system.

It was no use; before long, I was drinking the disgusting liquid, watching as a smirk spread on his face.

After I had taken a satisfying amount, Eric pulled away his wrist and smiled; he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Unfortunately, I was not aware at the time of the consequences of drinking a vampire's blood.

As soon as I was let go, I sat up, glaring at the handsome blonde before me. He knew the effect he had on women, and that was one of the worst things about him; so damn smug.

After a few moments of glaring at each other, I slapped him… once… and then a second time. My hands then moved to his chest and began delivering punch after punch. Soon enough, I was tired, breathing heavily as I stared at him.

"Are you finished?"

Reluctantly I nodded, only to find him over top of me in mere seconds, forcing me to lie back against the plush pillows. His demanding mouth was on mine, forcing my own to submit to his lips… not that I put up a fuss.

I was lost in the lust of the moment as I kissed him, my hands moving up to run through his hair, realizing his golden locks were just as silky as I'd imagined. If I had been using my brain at that moment, I wouldn't have let him be kissing me. Unfortunately for me (or fortunately – depending on how you looked at it), the rational part of my brain had left.

Eric pulled back on the kiss a little, gently tugging on my lower lip and sucking on it, eliciting a soft moan from my lips. His large hands ran the length of my sides, and up my shoulders, bringing my arms above my head.

His mouth softly planted kisses all over my face as I closed my eyes; I felt like I was in heaven.

I should've known that the man above me was no angel.

My eyes shot open as I heard a soft clicking sound above me. My gaze quickly drifted up to find my arms now hand-cuffed to the black head-railing of the bed.

"What the fuck is this?" I snapped, watching incredulously as Eric began to stand up from the bed with a chuckle.

"Well I can't have you trying to run off again, can I? I'm not quite done with you yet"

With that, he left the room, still chuckling to himself as the door clicked shut.

"ERIC! You get your ass back in here and let me go!" I yelled. I knew he wouldn't be back, though.

All I could do now was wait, and try to figure out how to kill the ass when he came back.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

: Well, there's another chapter for all of you!

Eric seemed to care for a few seconds, and then he went all Eric on us again!

What are you going to do, right?

Any ideas on what should happen next? I have some ideas, but if you guys have some things that you want to happen in the story and I like them, I'll use them and give you credit! Let me know if you like that! =)

I was going to wait until later in the weekend to make another chapter, but in less than twenty-four hours of posting this story, I got 3 reviews and 8 subscribes! I seriously squealed like a little girl when I saw!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	4. Mr Sandman

**Credit for chapter title goes to the song Mr. Sandman by the Chordettes.**

* * *

A long time after Eric left me tied to the bed, I laid in bed fuming; what else was there to do? I'd only been in the area to visit my brother who lived in Bon Temps. As a result, my life had been turned upside down in a matter of days, and I now had no idea where it was headed.

What did Eric even want me for? It wasn't for nourishment; if he'd wanted to feed on my blood, he would've done so already.

After some time of milling over possible ideas for my captivity, I must've fallen to sleep, and into an odd dream…

_

* * *

_

A young – and beautiful – dark-haired man walked down a long hallway, his deep blue eyes staring straight ahead of him. While the look on his face was somewhat peaceful, the two men behind him made the situation tense.

_The first man was a little older than the blue-eyed beauty, but not much larger. On the other hand, the second man behind him was large and burly. Both figures behind the young man were very blurry, and the details hard to work out._

_It took a few moments before I realized they were talking, and laughing; even though I couldn't hear what they were saying, their tones made me nervous for the brunette._

_At once, the trio came to a stop at a door, and I was eager to find out where they were going. _

_The burly man pushed open the door and –_

* * *

I breathed quickly in and out as my eyes fluttered open, staring at my surroundings; I was still in the bedroom at Eric's.

_Damn it_, I thought.

Of course, I was disappointed that I was still at Eric's, but there was something else gnawing at my patience; this wasn't the first odd dream I'd had that held no meaning or importance to me.

People usually had dreams pertaining to their own lives, didn't they? Dreams about their hopes, their loved ones… anything that meant something to them in one way or another.

Me? I had dreams about other people doing things unclear to myself, and the image often blurry. However, I rarely had the same dream more than once.

What was wrong with me? Was I mentally unstable? Did anyone else ever have dreams like th-

"That dream must've done a little number on you"

My head snapped to the side to try and find the source of the low and velvety voice I was coming to recognize. It was quite dark, however, so I couldn't see the blonde vampire I'd been expecting.

My eyes narrowed in an attempt to find him, but he finally just stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself as he now stood at the end of the bed.

Even while every inch of my body was angry with the blonde vampire for holding me there… I couldn't help but feel the attraction I'd felt earlier.

The difference? I knew how to control myself this time.

"What do you want, Eric?" I snapped. I caught my breath when his face was suddenly inches away from mine. His blue eyes – a few shades paler than the brunette in my dream – staring into my own green ones, pinning me with his gaze.

"What are you?" His voice caught me off guard; it was deep and low, as usual, but a little harsher… demanding.

My lips parted as I tried to form my words, though I was still caught off by his intimidating gaze.

A snarl left his lips – his expression remaining blank – as I took too long for his liking.

"What do you mean, what am I? I'm human." I responded, desperate to get him to calm down; I honestly had no idea what he meant.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella," Eric growled, moving slightly closer to me, causing goose-bumps to appear on my skin. "If you were human, the beast in the woods would not have bothered you"

"What are you talking about?" I screamed at him frantically, my eyes wide with honesty; I didn't remember much from being attacked, but he seemed to think I was hiding something from him.

With his body still tense, Eric sat up, his hands beginning to take off the hand-cuffs from my wrists. After being let go, my hands began to tenderly rub at the red marks there.

I wondered why Eric had released my hands, though it looked like he seemed to trust what I was saying… even if only a little.

"What happened that night, Eric?"

His lips pressed together tightly, as if debating whether or not to tell me. After a few moments, he began to retell the happenings of the night I'd been attacked…

_

* * *

_

Eric had been sitting in his office, looking over some paperwork from the bar when he first smelled it.

_There was a human in his bar, bleeding. This wouldn't be so uncommon, but on that particular night, the bar was closed._

_In a moment, he was out of his chair and out by the bar, looking over the scene before him; Chow held a human girl that seemed to have been attacked – much like Sookie had the night before – while Pam stood off to the side. Her usual expression of disinterest was replaced by one of slight curiosity. She could smell the unique scent of the girl's blood as well._

_When he'd sent out the two vampires to look for the bull-like beast again, he hadn't expected them to come back with something… let alone, someone._

"_We found her just outside of town; we figured you would want to decide what to do with her" _

_Eric nodded at Chow before stepping forward and taking the petite brunette into his own hold, unusually trying to be gentle; she seemed so delicate like a porcelain doll._

"_Call Dr. Ludwig and have her over at once; the girl doesn't have much time." Eric instructed before pulling a table over and laying the brunette down on her stomach. _

_As Pam made the call, he sat down by the girl, inspecting the wounds on her back. Even though her blood was poisoned by another, he could still smell the aroma before him… she was certainly different._

"_This was a few feet away from where we found the girl."_

_Eric didn't bother to look up after hearing the usual monotone of Pam's voice, instead only holding out his hand for her to hand over whatever she'd been speaking of._

_Pam made a sound of annoyance before depositing the small black clutch purse into her maker's hand and turning on her heel. Eric heard her walk away as he began to search for the girl's I.D._

_He smirked in amusement at the picture in her driver's license; she had the most amazing emerald-colored eyes he'd ever seen. Not that she would ever be more than a pretty face or a nice snack to him… he simply acknowledged her beauty._

"_Isabella… there is certainly something off about you." _

* * *

"So why did you send Pam and Chow out to look in the woods?" I felt the need to ask, clearly bringing him back to the present.

"A human girl from Bon Temps was attacked the night before you were, though she was no simple human, just as you aren't… whether you know what you are or not."

Eric seemed to ignore my look of surprise, sitting completely still and silent. Finally, I got tired of waiting for him to explain.

"What's so different about her?" I asked; the annoyance in my tone seemingly planted an amused smirk on his face.

"Sookie is a telepath; she can hear everyone's thoughts… except vampires."

My green eyes widened a little, though I stayed silent, letting this sink in. If I was as special – supposedly as special as this 'Sookie' – than why hadn't I figured it out? Surely something like that would've made it known after being inside of me for the nineteen years I'd lived.

"I'm sensing confusion… has anything odd happened to you lately, Isabella?"

"Other than being attacked by some unknown supernatural and being held captive by an egotistical vampire?" I asked, completely innocent.

The look on Eric's face told me he was not amused, though I could've sworn I saw the corners of his lips fighting not to move.

"The only thing odd lately – other than that – is my dreams… but they're always… off." I stated vaguely.

About to wave it out, Eric took in my discomfort as I crossed my arms over my chest, my brow furrowing.

"Off, how?"

"Everyone always has dreams about themselves or things close to them… my dreams are about people and situations I don't know or understand" I explained, biting my nail as I stared at my bare knees, trying to make sense of the dream I'd had.

Intrigued, Eric sat up a little, his interested plaster across his face.

"Is it the same people every time, or different?"

I thought about it for a minute before my eyes met his, a tingle running through my body. Immediately I brushed it off, though the evidence laid in the pink tinge to my cheeks.

"Usually its different people and situations every time, though the past few dreams I've had have featured the same pale man every time." Until I'd said it, I hadn't actually realized this; he had been featured in similar dreams.

Eric studied my expression for a moment before moving across the room and towards the door.

"Well, we'll have to see what happens the next time you fall asleep. For now, you need food. Let's go, Tinker-" He began.

I cut him off as I got up and went to him, smacking his arm. "It's Bella, and don't you forget it. Not Tinker-Bella, not Isabella… just Bella" I snapped, jabbing my finger into his chest each time.

I knew that it was risky standing up to a vampire, but I couldn't help it; it was just who I was. If he thought I would just play the innocent little victim for him… he had another thing coming.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter took so long to get up!

**I was struck by an insane case of writer's block, as well as volunteering for my local winter festival. =)**

**I haven't ditched you, don't worry!**

**As you can tell by Isabella's dream, I've decided to go along with some of the plot from Season Two, as far as the whole deal with the Fellowship of the Sun.**

**HOWEVER, I will definitely be twisting it to my liking, so the events leading up to it as well as the events at the church will be tailored. =)**

**How do you guys like everything so far? Let me know, R&R!**


	5. Fatal Attraction

**A/N: Once again, i'm so sorry this chapter is so late! It's Exam season, and Holidays, so there still might be delays! Though, I don't plan to leave this story any time soon =)**

**Thank you SO MUCH to my friend Allie who came up with the title of this chapter, as well as helping me with ideas for the story! She's a good friend of mine and a fellow writer, so i'm hoping she'll make an account and post a story. If she does, i'll give you guys her username!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, guys; R&R! **

* * *

On our way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, I heard Eric grumbling softly to himself in some foreign language. I wanted to ask him what he was saying, but thought better of it.

Once in the kitchen, Eric stalked over to the table and sat down, taking little interest in the newspaper planted on the table in front of him; I took this as my cue to make my own breakfast.

Silently, I grabbed a couple pieces of bread from the loaf lying on the counter and put them in the toaster. As I waited, I glanced toward Eric and bit my lip.

"Eric?"

"Mmm?"

"When can I go home?" The question had been rolling around in my mind for a while now, but I'd just gotten the courage to ask it.

"When I say you can."

With a glare, I turned to look at him with my arms crossed over my chest; he still hadn't even bothered to look up from his damn newspaper!

Impatiently I began tapping my foot until he looked up at me.

"What" He spoke in a low tone, not bothering to phrase the word as a question.

"I am not just some doll here to amuse you, Eric. I have my own life, and I'd like to get back to it." I snapped. I'd barely finished talking before I felt a whoosh of air and found myself suddenly staring at a very broad chest.

I gulped quietly, not daring to look up; I was too nervous to see the look in his eyes.

Unfortunately, I felt his thumb and index finger clasp my chin in his grasp and yank upwards so I was forced to look into the angry blue orbs.

"That is where you are wrong, little girl. You are mine for as long as I want you here, and I'm getting very tired of your little Drama Queen act."

A soft breath escaped my lips as he let go of my chin and reached behind me to grab my toast as it popped.

"Eat" He muttered, the emotion gone just as quickly from his face. Silently, he plopped down my toast onto a plate and strolled back to his seat at the table.

With a frown set on my face, I put some peanut butter on my toast and grabbed a glass of milk before heading over to the table.

I set down my plate a little loudly as I sat across from him, my gaze locking with his. The staring contest continued as I took a few bites of my toast.

After a few moments, I broke eye contact with him and just focused on my toast.

We remained silent even after I'd finished eating, Eric standing up to lead me back to the bedroom.

Once we arrived at the bedroom, I decided to break the silence.

"Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?"

It wasn't unreasonable; I had been without a shower for at least a couple days, and to be honest, my hair felt disgusting.

Eric glanced towards me before walking across the room, to the left of the bed. I thought he was going to lean against the wall when he turned on a lamp, revealing a door there.

Without a sound, he opened it and flicked on the light, leaning against the wall nearest the door.

"Thanks" I said softly, heading for the door and inside; the bathroom was very extravagant but very dark. Along the sink's counter ran black marble, similar to the flooring – and everything else in the room, for that matter.

Just as I stepped inside, I felt a large hand connect with my behind, and I gasped loudly. I spun around, a fierce look on my face as I glared at the tall blonde before me.

He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Need any help?" He practically purred.

"Fuck you, Eric"

I slammed the door in his smug face; unfortunately I could still hear the chuckle that escaped from his lips afterwards.

With a frown plastered on my face, I reached past the shower curtain and turned the water on to let it heat up.

I'd been about to undress when I glanced to the door, wondering if Eric would dare come in while I was going to be naked; surely he wasn't that much of a pig…

Just to be sure, I locked the door before undressing.

Soon enough, I was stepping into the hot water's path of the shower, the shower curtain closed behind me. I let the shampoo mixing with the warmth of the water soothe my tense muscles, working to wash away all of my worries.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help but let a few thoughts linger.

I wished I had remembered to fill my car up a few nights ago. If I had, I would be back at my brother's home, eating greasy take-out food every night, and enjoying the visit.

Instead, I had endured horrible pain and was now held captive by an egotistical vampire. Though, it hadn't all been bad…

I found my thoughts drifting back to my first – conscious – night at Eric's home when he'd kissed me with more lust than I'd ever felt in my life. Of course I'd had boyfriends before, and I'd had some pretty heavy make-out sessions, but compared to Eric – hell… there was no comparison. Eric blew them out of the water.

I was broken out of my reverie when I heard the door to the bathroom open, my body freezing where I stood.

With a soft gulp, I moved to one end of the shower, pulling aside part of the curtain slightly to poke my head out, only to find my face inches from Eric's.

"ERIC!" I screamed, my astonishment and anger fairly present in my tone.

"You rang?"

With a chuckle, he walked over to the mirror and began to fuss lightly with his slicked back, blonde locks.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well, I opened our bond to see what was taking you so long in here, when I sensed what you were feeling. You're a naughty little minx, aren't you?"

With a wink, he smirked at me before turning back to his own reflection.

Despite the confusion I felt from his words, a deep blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Our what?"

"Our bond; don't you know anything about vampires, Isabella?" Eric asked, clearly ignoring my annoyance at the use of my full name. "A blood bond is formed between a human and vampire when a human drinks a vampire's blood. As long as I allow the bond to be open, we will be aware of each other's emotions."

I could feel the look of horror present on my face, though Eric continued on.

"There are a few other side-effects that you'll soon be aware of, but I'll let those be a surprise"

I glared as he winked at me again. So… he'd felt the lust I'd just been feeling while thinking of our kiss? Oh dear.

"So why are you in here? Besides, I thought I locked the door" I snapped, keeping the shower curtain tight in my hold; I made sure nothing below my neck was visible.

"Well, my darling Isabella, like I said, I could feel what you were feeling. I figured you had changed your mind about needing some help" As he spoke, he moved closer to the shower, and my grip on the curtain got tighter.

"I'm just fine. Please leave me alone." I said in a firm tone as I glared at him.

Eric chuckled, seeing the pink tint to my cheeks. He muttered a few words in that foreign language before taking a few steps closer to me.

"Just remember," He began before moving his lips to my ear. "I could have you whenever I please" He lowered his voice to a whisper.

I shivered at the memory of his breath on my ear, not noticing he'd left me standing there alone until I heard the sound of the bathroom door clicking shut behind him.

"Damn vampires…" I whispered to myself, my face flushed as I sat down on the floor of the shower.

* * *

**A/N: The end to yet another chapter; sorry it was a little shorter than usual, but i'm hoping cocky Eric makes up for it =). The next chapter should be more eventful, with Isabella's ability revealed very soon! **

**Don't forget to put this story on your Alert list so you know when I update!**

**Love you guys! **


End file.
